Biografia - Biography
Benjamim Santiago Gomes (Nasceu 03 de Janeiro de 2000) é um ator,produtor,roteirista e editor brasileiro, se interessou em começar a atuar quando tinha 3 anos de idade mas só teve a primeira oportunidade de entrar para um curso de teatro aos 12 anos onde fez sua primeira peça (Um Rei No Xadrez Real) cujo deu vida ao Soldado da guarda real, depois mudou de escola de teatro e fez mais duas peças (Clássicos & O Mundo Encantado do Mar da Bahia), atualmente está longe dos cursos de teatro, está se dedicando a filmes para o Youtube. *Benjamim Santiago Gomes (Born January 3, 2000) is an Brazilian actor, producer, screenwriter and editor, became interested in started acting when he was 3 years old but only had the first opportunity to join a drama course at 12 years old where he made his first theater play (A King In The Royal Chess) which gave life to the Soldier of the royal guard then changed of drama school and did two more theater plays (Classics & The Enchanted World of the Bahia Sea), is currently away from the drama school is dedicated to fims for YouTube. [[Início da Vida]] - [[Early Life]] Benjamim Gomes nasceu em São Paulo, São Paulo, filho de Denise Gomes. Cresceu entre São Paulo e Carolina do Sul, Estados Unidos, foi alfabetizado na escola Seaside Elementary School na Carolina do Sul. Morou tambem em Bertioga, litoral de São Paulo e é filho único. *Benjamim Gomes was born in São Paulo, São Paulo, the son of Denise Gomes. He grew up between Sao Paulo and South Carolina, United States, was literate in Seaside Elementary School in South Carolina. Lived also in Bertioga coast of São Paulo and is the only son. [[Educação]] - [[Education]] A primeira escola que frequentou foi Seaside Elementary School, nos Estados Unidos, 2006-2007, voltou ao Brasil onde frequentou o colégio religioso Jesus Maria José em 2009 e 2010, se mudou para Jundiai, interior de São Paulo onde frequentou o pior colégio de todos: Tableau em 2011 e 2012, logo se mudou para Colégio Domus Sapiens onde ficou 2013 e 2014, completando o ensino fundamental 2. Entrou para o ensino médio no Colégio Integração. *The first school he attended was Seaside Elementary School in South Carolina, 2006-2007, returned to Brazil where he attended a religious college Jesus Maria Jose in 2009 and 2010, moved to Jundiai, São Paulo where he attended the worst school of all: Tableau in 2011 and 2012, then moved to College Domus Sapiens where he been for 2013 and 2014, started the High School at Integração School. [[Cursos & Oficinas]] - [[Drama School & Workshops]] -Casa da Cultura, Curso de Teatro, Jundiai - SP {2012} *Casa da Cultura, Drama School, Jundiai - SP {2012} -Ballet Teatro Oficina, Curso de Teatro, Jundiai - SP {2013} *Ballet Teatro Oficina, Drama School, Jundiai - SP {2013} -Oficina de Circo, Jundiai - SP {2014 - Presente} *Circus Workshop, Jundiai - SP {2014 - Present} Category:Biografia Category:Biography